Bittersweet Memories
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: I, Mashiro Rima, want. No, have to, conquer my nemesis. The one who ruined my love life. Welcome to hell Kiraa! Sequel to Bittersweet Romance!
1. Near and Far

**Bittersweet Memories!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: From Here to There, From Near to Far.**

**

* * *

**

I, Mashiro Rima, want. No, have to; conquer my nemesis, the one who ruined my love life, the one who separated me from _Nagihiko_. For God's sake! He sent me from _Tokyo, Japan_ to _San Francisco_ place! But singing the song Nagihiko wrote for me soothed my mind, and refreshed my memories with him. Ah, our past _bittersweet_ memories...

"Do you like our house?" Ryoko asked from behind me.

"Sort of…" I said turning to her. Ryoko's eyes were red. "You were up all night crying weren't you?"

"Yeah…" Ryoko admitted looking slightly ashamed.

"Ryoko, it's not really your fault, we're all in a contract to each other as well as the head boss." I told her. "We really couldn't break it off,"

"But…!" Ryoko complained.

"Shh," I shushed. "He woke up!"

"Kiraa…?" Ryoko asked.

"Who else is a boy here?" I hissed. "Act natural!"

"Okay," Ryoko nodded striking an awkwardly creepy pose.

"That's not normal!" I yelled, as Ryoko got back into her normal position.

"What's not normal?" Kiraa questioned walking in, for some reason half naked.

"Oh my freaking God!" Ryoko shrieked loudly, grabbing the closest object – which was a lamp – and threw it at him. "Don't show of your (horribly toned) chest!"

"Ouch…" Kiraa muttered rubbing his bruise. Then muttered under his breath, "You mean my awesomely toned chest? Come on, it isn't that bad!"

"Humph, here's your shirt," Ryoko said tossing his a random shirt, and walked away.

"Ryoko-_chan_!" I called. Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes?" Ryoko asked cautiously.

"Was that a furiously heavy blush I spotted on your face?" I teased.

"No!" Ryoko denied running out of the living room.

"She has two music videos with a half naked guy in it," Kiraa stated.

"She claims it's different," I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Does she have a crush on my or something?" Kiraa asked.

"Does it hurt to have yourself call her 'Ryoko' or something?" I snarled.

"Yeah, she beats me up," Kiraa insisted. "Now, answer me. Does she like me or something?"

"No, I don't," Ryoko replied randomly from behind us, leaning against the wall, arms folded and on foot against the wall to balance herself.

"Fast changing much…" I muttered.

Ryoko had her long silver hair tied into a side ponytail with a long powder blue ribbon. She was wearing one of her Wa Lolita outfits again, just this time it was light blue with darker blue flower designs. She pointed up the stairs and said smirking, "Go get changed _Hime-sama_,"

I grinned sheepishly and walked up the spiraling staircase, to go change my clothes. How could I have forgotten? She told me we had to go to the Music Director's studio about an hour ago and I forgot. Dang I'm ashamed.

"You're a _bad_ time manager Kiraa," Ryoko muttered laughing.

* * *

**Imagine Rizumu's egg's design as the fabric design of Ryoko's outfit. Sorry, chapters will be slightly short!**


	2. Consequences

**Bittersweet Memories!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: ****The Consequences of My Messed Life is Something I Should Fear.**

**

* * *

**

I stood up and walked back downstairs, in my new short ruffled denim skirt, and a white off the shoulder top that ruffled at the shoulders and the bottom ended unevenly. I really like the shirt; it was my favourite because Nagihiko had bought me it on the day after he asked me out. Right, and the skirt, he bought me that too, so I though it'd be perfect for the first meeting with the director. Now I wonder if the director's a boy or girl…

"Ryoko, let's go," I yelled.

"Yeah, coming," Ryoko replied.

We walked over to the taxi that was parked into our driveway, and got in the back seats. Kiraa grudgingly got into the seat next to the driver and put on his ugly beaten up baseball cap that he takes with him when he's pissed. I laughed to myself as the taxi started up, and Ryoko looked over at me. She smiled as if happy to see me happy.

"What's up Rima-chan?" Ryoko asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Then as an afterthought, I said, "Look at Kiraa's face."

Ryoko looked up from her cell phone and at Kiraa, he was pouting and had his arms crossed childishly. Ryoko laughed and said, "We're all childish aren't we?"

"I guess we are Ryoko," I said, "I guess we are…"

"Oh, we're here," Ryoko said as the driver made the taxi lurch into a quick and dangerous stop.

"Hey, Ryoko," I said, as my very uncomfortable heels clicked against the concrete leading to the large building.

"Yes?" Ryoko asked.

"Is the director male or fem-" I was cut off by a soprano male voice.

"How may I help you today~?" he asked.

"Oh my fu-" I muttered.

"Rima," Ryoko hissed. Then she spoke in English, "Um, we have a meeting with the director,"

"Rima Mashiro, Ryoko Saar..." his voice trailed off as if he couldn't pronounce Ryoko's last name.

"Saruwatari," she said.

"Saruwatari, and Kiraa Kit…" his voice trailed off again.

"Kitakyushu," Kiraa said annoyed.

"Oh, you're a boy?" the attendant asked.

"Yes," Kiraa hissed.

"I'm sorry, Kiraa is usually a female name." he replied.

* * *

I was just about to knock on the door to the director's room when a rather robotic female voice started yelling.

"Uh huh, momma's made up her mind! You ain't bringing no boy home!"

Another female voice spoke; just it was a higher pitched voice, and actually sounded like a human.

"We love each other! You can't separate us!" she yelled.

I frowned. The conversation somehow reminded me of Nagihiko. He was persistent when it came to our relationship and people trying to separate us. Too bad last time… neither of us could stop what happened.

A girl with short curly brown hair opened the door. She looked about twelve. I couldn't do anything but stare.

"YOU'RE THE MUSIC DIRECTOR!" I asked.

"No," another voice laughed. The same voice that had yelled and triggered my memories, "I am,"

The person that had spoken stepped out from the shadows. She had long bubblegum pink hair and she had golden brown eyes. A headset was attached to her ear, and she was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, and a red strapless shirt with sleeves. Her arms were crossed and she was smirking.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ugh… people need to stop coming in and out," a male voice muttered.

The director blushed, and said, "Why?"

"We need more time… alone…" the voice replied. "We need to make out more often… right, my dear?"

Quickly, the girl turned around and looked at me smiling, and shook my hand, "I'm Hinamori Amu, director of music!"

* * *

**Ryoko – xD Amu and some random guy (You guys know who it is!) moment… sort of…**

**Rima – So, now Amu-chan's in the sequel! And she's in America~!**


	3. Happy Texts

**Bittersweet Memories!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cookies Make Ryoko Happy, and Texts Make Me Happy!**

**

* * *

**

I quickly booted up my computer, signed into my messenger, and typed Nagihiko a six page long email, and sent it to him. I sighed, the heard a loud scream, and that was followed by a crash. I was expecting a thud as well, but I guess not. I walked down three flights of stairs and into the kitchen.

"Guys what's up?" I asked, I looked up and muttered, "Oh…"

Ryoko was cover in flour or some sort of white powder, and a broken jar on the floor. Kiraa was holding her by the waist to keep her from falling down or loosing her balance. Ryoko regained her own balance and Kiraa let go.

"I guess stars can't cook," I laughed.

"Yes I can!" Ryoko whined. "I was making cookies and Kiraa scared me,"

"Oh, did I?" Kiraa asked innocently.

"Yes you did! When someone is making delicious homemade cookies, you don't go up behind them and brush their hair out of their face!" Ryoko yelled.

"Well, your hair was in your face and it was bothering me!" Kiraa complained.

"Why would it bother you?" Ryoko paused as if thinking, then added. "Why are you even looking at my face?"

"What a dense child!" I laughed. (A/n: It's not like you aren't dense Rima!) I walked by Kiraa, and whispered to him, "Confess soon…"

I left Kiraa blushing and I turned the corner. I waited until Ryoko started making her 'delicious homemade cookies' again, and I quickly hid in the closest closet to where the two were standing. Um, no, don't give me that look, a girl does what she has to do to spy on two people who I think will be falling in love, wink, wink.

* * *

Ugh! I've been sitting in here for like half an hour!

"Kiraa, come here," Ryoko called.

"Yeah?" Kiraa asked.

"Here, help me," Ryoko said.

Ryoko gave Kiraa a mixing bowl with a dough mixture in it and told him to mix it for her. Kiraa started stirring it awkwardly and Ryoko face-palmed. Kiraa looked at Ryoko, and gave her an unsure grin.

"Like this?" Kiraa asked.

"No!" Ryoko yelled exasperated.

"Then how!" Kiraa asked.

"Like this!" Ryoko yelled.

Ryoko walked over from her little counter and stood behind him grabbing his hands and showed him how to do it properly. Somewhat like when Nagi helped me make the fluffy things at his house. Although it didn't work out well since it wasn't Ryoko who was the taller one.

My phone rang, and Ryoko jumped making Kiraa jump as well, causing them both to fall down again, just this time, the bowl of dough flew up, and spilled all over Kiraa's head. I smiled sheepishly to myself, as I myself, fell out of the closet.

_~Tell me, how long it takes~_

I pressed the button to view the text, and I scanned my eyes across the screen of my phone. I smiled to myself and the texted Nagihiko back.

_That's sweet Nagi!_

_-Heart-_

_I miss you too~_

_Love you,_

_Rima/Chibi Devil_

_

* * *

_

**Ryoko – SO SHORT!**

**Rima – Apologize!**

**Ryoko – Gomen ne, Minna!**


	4. Is She Serious?

**Bittersweet Memories!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Is She Serious?**

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

_

* * *

_

I miss my Rima-Chan, and Nadeshiko is getting even more and more teary eyed by the day. I mean really, she's been crying for like, two or three days straight, I feel bad for Kairi too, he's been crying because my poor sister Nadeshiko is crying, and Kairi crying is a very awkward sight. He hardly ever cries.

"You've got mail! From kcd_mashiro_bala-balance_R!" my laptop screeched. I flinched.

"Long email address much," I muttered. "Still love her though,"

"Don't get all gushy now, it's gross," Rhythm said.

"Well, at least you still have Kusukusu," Temari hissed. "Oh, wait," she added, grabbing Rhythm by the hair and dragging him out.

I opened the email and instinctively looked over at the side scroll bar. I was smaller than the tips of Temari's fingernails – which was hardly anything. My mouth dropped open. Dang, Ryoko must give her a lot of free time! Well, I'm still glad that she sent me a email so long.

* * *

_-San Francisco, America- _

_

* * *

_

Ryoko gave me a chocolate chip cookie and took a couple for herself. Kiraa had left to buy something to eat for dinner. I stared at my orange cellphone, as I nibbled on the cookie.

"Ryoko," I said.

"Yes?" Ryoko replied.

"You love cookies right?" I asked randomly.

"Yes, I do." Ryoko said.

"What's your favorite?" I continued. The door creaked open and I looked up, "Oh, look, Kiraa's home,"

"Uh, wait, I have to go to the washroom," Kiraa said.

"I think that's too much information for Ryoko to take," I said pointing at Ryoko's pink face, then shooed him away.

"Rima," Ryoko hissed.

"It's not my fault you're blushing!" I retorted, walking over to the pizza box Kiraa just set down, the smell was tempting.

"I'm back," Kiraa said.

"That was fast," I replied.

"Hey," Ryoko greeted.

"Hey Ryoko, are you blushing because Kiraa's here?" I teased.

"No!" Ryoko said, slowly shaking her head.

I grinned, it was oh so obvious she liked him, so why wouldn't she admit it already? It's pissing me off!

"Ryoko," Kiraa started finally daring to say her first name.

"Kiraa, you can't call me Ryoko!" Ryoko yelled, slapping him across the face. Hard. And swiftly.

Kiraa brought his hand to his cheek with a slight frown on his face. He looked hurt. Both hurt physically and mentally.

"Ouch, why don't you let me call you by your name?" Kiraa asked his voice drastically softening.

"Because I dislike you!" Ryoko retorted harshly.

"Why...?" Kiraa asked.

"Why!" Ryoko shrieked. "You sent us to America of all places! Rima had leave Nagihiko! I had to leave Fainarufantajīmūnmiddonaito!"

* * *

**Ryoko – Yes, Fainarufantajīmūnmiddonaito is Ryoko's band with Ushio, Sunny, Haine, and Yuki. It's Final Moonlit Midnight. And amutoluver1, and Half Angel Half Evil, I'm sorry for the late and short update, heehee... My computer ,kind of got messed... and it didn't work so... yeah... **

**Rima - Okay, so the default perspective for 'Tokyo, Japan' is Nagihiko, unless said. And the default for 'San Francisco, America' is Rima's.  
**


	5. Dark Auras and Phone Calls

**Ryoko – OKAY! SO AREN'T YOU GLAD I'M BACK?**

**Rima – Yes, we all are, now shut up and type, a reader wants to see a reaction from someone...**

**Ryoko – Very well...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Phone Call for Me, and Ryoko Fails At Lying**

* * *

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

Kiraa drew back and I suddenly felt bad for him. Something about his face made me want to defend him. The look on his face made me think it wasn't him. I felt like right now, my goal was to defend him. Defend him from what felt like... false accusation? He looked like he was going to cry. Have I ever seen him cry? Wonder if it's funny... WAIT that's off our current topic.

"Ryoko," I started.

"Yes?" Ryoko said.

"I think we've made a bad mistake," I said.

"What kind?" Ryoko asked.

"I have a strong feeling," I smiled closing my eyes. "Kiraa didn't do it,"

Kiraa jaw dropped and he turned to stare at me in amazement. As if he thought I'd never stick up for him. I laughed and then my stomach growled. Ryoko's serious face turned into a shocked face, then she giggled at me. I scratched my head, grinning in embarrassment. I noticed that the wafting smell of the pizza had faded drastically. And I was hungry.

"So, how about we eat the pizza before it gets cold?" I said turning around. I paled. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"Too late," a strange darker and transparent version of Ryoko said. "It's so cold, that it's frozen," The girl was waving her hand over the pizza to indicate it was frozen. Ryoko looked uncomfortable.

"Kyoko hide!" Ryoko squeaked very quickly – it sounded like Yo hi – , the girl disappeared.

"I turned to Kiraa and my lips stretched into an evil grin. We both turned to Ryoko who was playing with her hair nervously, and she was also smiling weirdly as if she was about to burst into laughter. She blinked a couple of times innocently and then she smiled sweetly. Then Ryoko lost it, she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Rima!" she gasped. "You, ha ha, look like a ha ha ha, dog about to ha ha ha ha, bite ha ha, someone!"

"I'm offended!" I said in a teasing way.

"I know right?" Ryoko replied smirking.

"But still, that doesn't change the topic," I said smirking back.

"Aw, that really sucks." Ryoko mumbled.

"I think an explanation is needed," I said grinning.

"No, no," Ryoko said. "No kind of explanation is needed!" she insisted.

The ghostly girl appeared again, and wagged her finger. "No explanation," she said.

"Hide," Ryoko hissed.

"What's my name?" the girl retorted.

"Kyoko, this is why I prefer Miryoko," Ryoko said. "Kyoko, hide."

"Did you call me Mistress Saruwatari?" ANOTHER one asked.

"MISTRESS!" Kiraa asked.

"She likes formality," Ryoko replied. "Anyways, since you're here, I would like you to go back to Japan, and find out who sent us here in the first place."

"Yes, Mistress," she replied and disappeared.

"They're spies?" Kiraa asked. "Or are the spirits?"

Ryoko looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No, they're blood sucking leeches that stalk you at night," Ryoko said. Kiraa stared at her and I laughed.

"It must be great having Haine-chan as a sister right Ryoko?" I asked.

"No really, I'm not trying to scare him," Ryoko replied. I stared at her.

"So," Kiraa said running a hand through his hair. It came off black. "Damn it,"

"What happened to your hair?" Ryoko asked grabbing his hand.

"Well, you see..." Kiraa started.

~_kimi no tsuku tame iki_

_fushigi na mahou mitai_ _hajimari wo yasashiku_ _nee _

_sasayaite_ _mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_ _hitoku chikajireba_

_doki doki tomaranaku naru_ _suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO _

_ni_ _toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS_ _GARASU no _

_kutsu niau kashira_ _daijoubu odorou_

_naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo~_

I grabbed my phone and ran to my room. It was late. I wonder if it was a bad idea leaving those two alone together... anyways!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rima,"

* * *

_-Ryoko Saruwatari-_

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

I looked over at Kiraa.

"I _wonder _who _that_ was," I said sarcastically.

"As if it weren't obvious," Kiraa replied. "So does that mean you don't suspect me for something I didn't do anymore?"

"I guess," I replied frowning because we let him off the hook so easily.

"Lighten up, Princess," Kiraa said pushing up my bangs and kissing my forehead.

"KIRAAA!" I yelled blushing. Then through gritted teeth I hissed. "Rima knows nothing of this!" I paused. "But really, what happened to your hair?"

"Just think, you'll know." Kiraa replied.

"I need a hint," I replied bluntly.

"Fine, how old are my sisters, and how old am I?" Kiraa asked.

"You're 19, I know that, but... are your sisters 18?" I replied.

"How do you know my age well?" Kiraa asked suspiciously.

"Psh! It's not like I have a crush on you and know that's you're born on December, 19th, 1991!" Ryoko retorted.

"But that is my birthday..." Kiraa pointed out.

* * *

**Ryoko – THERE WE GO! ^^**


	6. The Truth About Kiraa?

**Ryoko – This chapter will have quite a confusing dialogue between 'Kiraa' – there is a reason I put the quotation-like things – and Ryoko, it picks up right after the previous chapter. Hey did anyone notice I partially kicked Rima out of the emcee part?**

**Rima – Oh no you didn't!**

**Ryoko – Right... =.="**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The New Guy (Complete With Random Kissing)  
**

* * *

_-Ryoko Saruwatari-_

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

"Ryoko, look," Kiraa said with a hint of shame in his voice. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Kiraa continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Here, let me explain," Kiraa continued. "I don't want Rima to know because... I don't trust her as much as I trust you," he said. I blushed slightly.

"Kiraa," I said, I was cut off of what I was going to say afterward, by Kiraa.

"Ryoko, don't call me Kiraa anymore," he whispered. I looked at him straight in the eye and whispered, "Why not? That's your name isn't it?"

"My real name isn't Kiraa, when we're alone, since I don't want Rima to know, please call me by my real name," Kiraa said. "Call me Kazu,"

"Kazu?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm adopted Ryoko, that's why I'm older than my 'twins', that's why my hair and eye colors are different," he replied.

"But they aren't," I pointed out.

"Yes they are," he said. He messed up his hair making both hands completely black from the messed up hair dye – and his hair was silvery – , then he popped out his pair of green contacts, revealing purplish eyes. "Do I looked different now?" he asked.

"Yes you do," I replied. Then under my breath I muttered. "You look hotter than you did..."

"What was that?" Kiraa or I should say Kazu, said.

* * *

_-Rima Mashiro-_

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

"Nagi, I'm scared," I whispered into the phone.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"I'm afraid we might lose contact as I become a star and a long distance relationship is no longer an option," I said my voice rasping.

"What time is it?" Nagi asked.

"12:51 am," I replied.

"You should go to sleep," Nagi said his voice sounding weird.

"Are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm trying not to," Nagi said.

"Okay, it's okay, don't cry," I said, "I'll come back soon."

"Promise?" Nagi asked childishly.

"I promise," I replied. "Good night Nagi-koi, on second thought, good morning..."

"Good night Rima-koi, love you," Nagi replied.

"Love you too, bye," I whispered as I hung up.

I drifted of to sleep after a while by counting sheep that represented my friends. An example would be a sheep with an Amu wig on it. Now that I think about it, wasn't Amu in Japan before I came to America? I have to ask her, she did say she was moving because of family matters, but I don't remember her having a boyfriend... meh. I woke up the next day when someone dumped freezing cold water on me. I sat up immediately, and took a warm shower, then I went back into my room while brushing my teeth. I looked around. I noticed a bucket attached to the top of my light, that was tipped over, the handle was attached to a long string. I finished brushing my teeth and then I followed the string downstairs. I found it ended attached to a doorknob. I opened the door, and another bucket of cold water was dumped on me.

"SCREW THIS!" I yelled.

"Kazu," I heard, it sounded like Ryoko.

"Hmm?" a male voice lazily replied. I pressed my ear against the door listening carefully.

"Wake up..." Ryoko hissed.

"No..." the male slurred.

"Please? With Hydromechanics on top?" Ryoko asked.

"Hell no," the male said. "What's a hydro mechanic anyways?"

"Who knows? It sounded cool," Ryoko said.

"You're so cute," this 'Kazu' guy replied.

"WAH!" Ryoko yelled. A loud slapping noise was heard.

"You are so not cute anymore..." he hissed.

"Are you awake now?" Ryoko asked. "And are you going to dye your hair back to normal, or keep it like that?"

"What's your opinion?" he asked.

"Sit up first," Ryoko said.

"Fine..." the dude replied. "Wait no, I'll do it if I get a hug,"

"Screw that, stay laying down, I'll just leave," Ryoko retorted.

"Wait, I'll be right back." he said, and I heard the patio door open, and then creaking as if someone was walking away. I opened to door. "Ryoko," I called. She flinched.

"Yes Rima-chan?" she asked.

"Who... was... that?" I asked, as I saw some dude with silvery hair and purple eyes walk in.

"Oh, crap," he muttered.

"Ryoko," I asked steadily. "Are you having some sort of affair when you're only 18!" I yelled.

"No, I'm no-" she was cut off by the dude kissing her. She was shocked for a moment and then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. "You idiot..." I muttered under my breath.

"What does it look like?" he asked pulling away, and looking at me.

"YOU ASS!" Ryoko yelled. He looked at her, and said. "You kissed me back,"

"It doesn't look like you guys are dating..." I stated.

* * *

**Ryoko – Heehee,**

**Rima – The mildness of Rimahiko...**

**Ryoko – It's a long distance relationship! I can't help it!**


	7. Who IS This Guy?

**Lillith – Sorry... about the late update, homework and etc. get in the way.**

**Rima – Liar, you were busy preparing for your birthday.**

**Lillith– Not true... anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kazu? Kiraa? Who IS This Guy? Well At Least We Get to Shop!**

* * *

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

It was a quarter before nine, and we were sitting at the coffee table silently. It was too early for this, our silent moments happen all the time. But this, Kiraa went somewhere. He's like missing. In his place? A guy with silver hair, and purple eyes that just kissed Ryoko.

"Okay, so explain this to me again," I said.

"Kiraa, is my best friend," the Kazu guy said. "He asked me to help him with something while he went to Japan to run some errands..."

And for some reason, right after that, Ryoko bursts out laughing, practically killing herself.

"Hey, stop," Kazu said whacking her lightly. She glared at him, but stayed laying down.

"Well, Ryoko scheduled a meeting with me and my choreographer, so I got to go, I'll figure this out later." I said standing up.

* * *

_-Ryoko Saruwatari-_

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

I waited until Rima left, and I quickly turned to Kazu. I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" I asked sweetly.

"Ryoko, we talked about this before," Kazu replied.

"Kiraa..." I hissed.

"What, being stubborn now hm?" he asked.

"YES!" I said.

"Okay, fine... you weirdo," Kazu replied messing up my hair.

"Thank you Kazu!" I yelled throwing my arms around him.

"Whoa Ryoko," Kazu whispered.

"I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!" I squealed. "Because of this,"

Kazu blushed and I just laughed oblivious of what was going on.

* * *

_-Rima Mashiro-_

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

"One more time!" my dance choreographer Ayumi Seiko called.

"Hai," I replied, as I started from the beginning and moved through the movements. I was sweating a lot. Ayumi wanted to test my skills so far, so she told me to go through the fifth hardest dance. It was sort of easy! And fun, it consisted of many twirls, as well, as clapping. I wonder what Ryoko, and Kazu are doing at home...

"Okay, that's enough for today," Ayumi smiled.

"Thank you, Ayumi," I said bowing.

"You're welcome!" Ayumi laughed.

"Rima," Kazu called from the door. "Ryoko said we're going shopping."

"I LOVE MY MANAGER!" I cheered my eyes sparkling. "We'll buy tons!"

"Please no, it's out of my wallet..." Kazu muttered.

* * *

I stepped into the mall. I spun around and looked all over the place. Oh wow, it was beautiful! The boutiques were all line perfectly and decorations for Christmas hung all over the ceiling. A large fountain stood in the center of the place. I looked upwards, there were tons of decorations for Christmas hanging around. I turned to Ryoko, and grinned.

"Okay, it's nearly Christmas!" I yelled.

"Yes, and...?" Ryoko wondered.

"Sigh... did you forget the Japanese traditions ALREADY!" I asked exasperated.

"No..." Ryoko said. "Wait, let me think... Christmas... Christmas..."

"Keep thinking, we've got ALL day," Kazu whispered from behind her. Ryoko's face suddenly went completely red, maybe she realized what I was talking about...

"What's wrong Ryoko?" I asked innocently.

"You mean... THAT!" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, THAT, because I TOTALLY know what THAT is!" I hissed sarcastically.

"C-c-couples... h-h-holding h-h-hands?" Ryoko whispered.

"Yes, Kazu said you two were going out, and you guys kissed, SOOO HOLD HANDS WITH KAZU, RYOKO~!" I laughed.

"But, but!" Ryoko complained.

"You sound like Eru," Kazu said.

"How do YOU know Eru?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, Kiraa told me..." Kazu reasoned.

"Sounds reasonable.." I said faking a smile. I suspected those two for keeping a secret... like really, too suspicious! Way too suspicious! "Whatever, LET'S SHOP!"

"Somebody kill me now..." Kazu muttered. Ryoko let go of his hand.

"Gladly," she smirked, and she slapped him across the face. "Dead yet? Or do you need to die some more...?"

"No thanks, I'm dead enough..." Kazu muttered.

* * *

**Lillith – Yeah, I changed my pen name again...**

**Rima – She got the end of the chapter from her own experiences.**

**Lillith – Yeah, I slapped my friend for saying 'kill me now'. Hehe!**

**Rima and Lillith – REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Happy Birthday, wait WHAT?

**Lillith – If you guys are wondering if I'm running out of ideas, it's because this 10 year old notebook of ideas, is NOT lasting me.**

**Rima – I know right?**

**Lillith – Rima, shush. **

**Rima – Please enjoy chapter 8 of Bittersweet Memories. I'm sure Kazu's personality will be appealing to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday to Kiraa! Wait, Isn't that KAZU?**

* * *

_-California, America-_

* * *

"I can't believe you ACTUALLY FLEW US TO CALIFORNIA TO SHOP!" I yelled.

"Rima, calm down, it's Kazu's money after all." Ryoko laughed.

"Shut up..." Kazu sulked.

"Let's go," Ryoko smiled.

* * *

Ryoko and I ran around the one store squealing at the sight of any cute outfit.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled.

"What?" Ryoko asked turning around.

"CUTENESS!" I squealed for the sixty-first time that day.

"Can we leave now?" Kazu groaned.

"Fine!" I hissed heading over to the cash register.

"Wait! Let me try this on," Ryoko pleaded. I smiled, I did want to stay longer anyways.

Ryoko ran into the change room holding what looked like a purple, and white blob. I think it was a dress, since this place mostly sold cute dresses. I waited, Kazu waited, we paced back and forth, and waited minutes, we waited so god damn long, that I went and knocked on the door of the cubicle she was in.

"Ryoko," I called.

"Yes?" answered a muffled voice.

"What's taking so long?"

"Well, I like it, but I don't know if it's against my style... you know, Lolita, this isn't Lolita-ish." Ryoko replied.

"Just come out," I said. "We're a bit tired of waiting."

"Okay," Ryoko answered. "Coming..."

Ryoko unlocked the door and stepped out. Kazu's jaw dropped, and I raised my eyebrows in amusement. Ryoko had on a strapless purple dress with slightly flared sleeves and white ruffles on the wrist area, and black trim. The dress split at the front center in a triangle like shape, at about above her knees by 5 inches, and flowed down the back, with the white ruffles continuing around the skirt rim. She was blushing, and Kazu was just staring speechless.

"Looks nice," I commented.

"Thanks," Ryoko answered. "But does it suit me?"

"Well, if you let all of your hair down, and let your side bangs free from those clips, it'd be rather nice," I said taking out her hair band and clips. Her hair fell down, and got untangled out of the braid curling her hair slightly.

"Sexy," Kazu muttered.

"What?" Ryoko asked looking at him.

"Uh, I said feisty," Kazu lied.

"Uh, I think that's a compliment," Ryoko said.

"He's lying, he said sexy,"

Ryoko blushed and looked away.

"You should buy it though," I said.

"Yeah, I guess I will, for your first concert, I promise," Ryoko smiled.

* * *

We traveled through the mall and Kazu shut his eyes tightly and held his breath when we passed the Build-A-Bear Workshop hoping we would go in.

"Can we make a bear?" Kazu asked unable to hide his childishness any longer.

"Sure..." Ryoko said awkwardly.

"YAY!" he yelled as he ran in.

Kazu made a stuffed rabbit, monkey, and koala. He named the rabbit Rima, the monkey Kazu, and the koala Ryoko. I raised my eyebrow at the name choices.

"You chose our names?" I asked.

"Yes," Kazu replied.

"Why am I the koala?" Ryoko asked.

"Because koalas are cute," Kazu stated.

"But they're also ugly in a way," I replied. Kazu stuffed it in my face. Ryoko squealed and grabbed it, "It's so cute!"

"You can have it," Kazu smiled.

"Thanks," Ryoko said. He handed her 'Ryoko's' birth certificate, and she read it aloud. "Date of Birth: 19/12/XXXX Full Name: Ryoko-hime," she paused. "That's a royal sounding name, Height: 19 inches. Weight: 10 ounces. Fur Color: Gray. Eye Color: Black. Belongs To: Ryoko Saruwatari. Stuffed with love by Kazu Mizuhara. Uh, your last name is Mizuhara?"

"Yep, Happy Belated Birthday princess," Kazu replied.

"You knew?" Ryoko asked.

"Of course, it was the 17th." He said. "And that's my before adoption last name," he added in a low voice, snaking his arm around her waist..

"Adoption?" I asked. "What's your last name now?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Ryoko smiled.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Mizuhara," Kazu grinned.

"Liar! But I believe you..." I said.

"Smart comment" Ryoko laughed.

Kazu dug his hand into a giant box of stuffed animal shells, and pulled out something random.

"Hey look, I found a camel toe!" he exclaimed.

Ryoko and I burst out laughing and Kazu stared at us wondering what he said wrong.

* * *

Kazu's phone suddenly rang.

"Yo what's up, Kazu speaking," Kazu answered.

"Kiraa-nii-chan! Happy birthday!" a girl yelled.

"Akira?" Kazu asked.

"Yes, but it was Arika's idea to call," Akira replied.

"Thanks," Kazu replied. "Now shut up and leave."

"MOM!" Arika called.

"Kiraa, what did you say to your sisters,"

"I said they were sweet, I miss them and I love them." Kazu lied smoothly.

"Liar," Ryoko whispered into the phone as if she was talking to Kazu as seductively as she could manage.

"KIRAA!" his mother shrieked. "Was that a girl?"

"Yeah," Kazu said.

"Who are you living with in America?" she asked ready to scold her son.

"Um, Ryoko and Rima," Kazu said unable to lie.

"KITAKYUSHU KIRAA! YOU MUST NOT GET EITHER OF THEM PREGNANT OR I WILL CUT YOUR AREA OFF WITH A SPOON!" his mom yelled.

"A spoon?" Ryoko asked.

"She's a bit..." Kazu whispered doing the crazy symbol with his hand, as he hung up.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, DID SHE JUST SAY KIRAA? I THOUGHT YOU WERE KAZU! WHO TO HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Sigh..." Ryoko sighed. "I'm not backing you up on this one. But he still wishes to be called Kazu Rima, oh yeah, Happy birthday Kazu,"

"Thanks..." Kazu/Kiraa said as he launched into an explanation of why he's Kazu and who the hell he really is. After we all calmed down, we were driving home in the taxi when I suddenly brought up my debut.

"Hey, for my debut, can I sing with Utau? I heard she coming to America in a week." I asked.

"I don't know, let's see." Ryoko said.

"You debuted with Yuki, Sunny, Ushio, and Haine but that was in Fainarufantajīmūnmiddonaito, it was a band, it's always different." Kazu stated.

"You know about Fainarufantajīmūnmiddonaito?" I asked.

"They're famous, all over Japan! Their second hit song was hilarious," Kazu laughed.

"Hey, it was just honest." Ryoko said. "I wrote it you know!"

"Sorry," Kazu replied stepping out of the taxi.

"Hey look," Ryoko smiled pointing at something.

I looked up and my mouth dropped open at the sight of an all too familiar girl wearing dark sunglasses. She removed her sunglasses to revel striking violet eyes.

"Surprised?" She asked.

* * *

**Cliffy?**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	9. Special Visit!

**Lillith –- I'm probably going to finish Bittersweet Memories, and it'll be my last Shugo Chara! fiction. I'm losing interest in Shugo Chara! and getting obsessed with Fairy Tail!**

**Rima –- Oh, so you ditch us for them?**

**Lillith –- Um, hell yes, I mean, you're a cast in an anime. Plus Gray is hot.**

**Rima – - Sigh...**

**Lillith –- Please enjoy. Oh, and congratulations to Half Angel Half Evil for guessing correctly who the special visitor is!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise Visit From a Certain Pop Star.**

* * *

**Recap**

* * *

_"Hey look," Ryoko smiled pointing at something._

_I looked up and my mouth dropped open at the sight of an all too familiar girl wearing dark sunglasses. She removed her sunglasses to reveal striking violet eyes._

_"Surprised?" She asked._

* * *

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

"U-U-Utau?" I stammered.

"That's my name Chibi-chan," Utau laughed, pronouncing and emphasizing every syllable of 'Chibi-chan'.

"Why are you here Utau-chan?" Ryoko asked.

"I have a music video to shoot, and a CD mixing appointment for 'Angelic Lust'," Utau replied.

"I thought you'd do it in Japan," Ryoko said.

"Nah," Utau smiled.

"So where are you staying?" I asked. Utau's smile grew wider acting innocent.

"Utau-chan doesn't have a place to stay..." Utau said.

"It's the Yaya disease!" Ryoko and I yelled. Kazu laughed.

"But really, would it be a bother if I stayed here?" Utau asked.

"NO!" Ryoko and I yelled at once, Kazu groaned.

"Does that mean she get's my room?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, and you'll be on the couch," I laughed.

"Yukari-san!" Utau called.

"MOVE!" Yukari yelled. Five scary-looking men walked in with all of Utau's stuff. And Ryoko ran in to show them where Kazu's room was.

* * *

**The Living Room**

* * *

"Wow," I muttered,. "So how is everyone?"

"They're okay, Yaya let's her hair down full time now, and it's waist length. And as for Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, they're switching like hell again. I think their switching comes under -"

"Stress," I finished. "It does,"

"It does?" Kazu asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Interesting," Utau said.

"Utau, would you mind singing with Rima-chan for her debut?" Ryoko asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know about my schedule Ryoko," Utau said.

"Wait, let me check your schedule ," Yukari said and walked out of the room.

"Oh, and Ryoko," Utau said.

"Yes?" Ryoko questioned.

"Are you sure about putting your boyfriend on the couch?" Utau asked.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Ryoko asked. Utau laughed and eyed something in between the two. That was when Ryoko realized that she was still holding Kazu's hand. She quickly let go.

"I want to leave him there," I said.

"I guess that would be fun," Utau agreed. Ryoko nodded.

"That is SO not nice," Kazu replied.

"Oh, and Rima guess what I learned from the old lady sitting beside me on the plane!" Utau said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fortune telling," Utau grinned.

"Oh, so you're a fortune teller now?" I asked. "Read my fortune~!"

"Okay, but it might not make sense until too late," Utau warned. Ryoko leaned over to Kazu and whispered; "She's a fortune cookie now,"

"That's fine," I replied.

"Give me your hand," Utau smiled. I stuck out my left hand, and Utau took it. She muttered a few words and then gasped.

"What?" I asked.

Almost as if mind controlled, Utau whispered; "_Forgive but don't forget, keep your dream but hold onto love. Don't overwork yourself. Face reality and not imagination. If you hadn't left, if you hadn't followed, your dream will make an ocean, and keep you lost forever._"

"What does that mean?" I asked when Utau went back to being Utau.

"I don't know, what did I say?" Utau asked. Ryoko giggled.

"You said, _Forgive but don't forget, keep your dream but hold onto love. Don't overwork yourself. Face reality and not imagination. If you hadn't left, if you hadn't followed, your dream will make an ocean, and keep you lost forever._" Ryoko replied.

"So what does that mean?" I asked. Utau shrugged.

"I didn't promise I would know what it meant," she said defending herself.

* * *

**Who missed Utau? RAISE YOUR HAND! xD**


	10. Truth Or Dare?

**Lillith - Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare?**

* * *

_-San Francisco, America-_

* * *

Utau, Ryoko, and I sat around the fireplace, while Kazu lay asleep on the couch behind us. We were trying to figure out what Utau said meant, and man, is it confusing! Ryoko tapped the coffee table with her pen making a loud clicking noise. Utau snickered quietly, and Ryoko glared at her. I sat there feeling short, so basically, we were getting nowhere.

"Oh!" Ryoko said. "Perhaps, the first part of the last line me-"

I cut her off; "So what _is_ the first part of the last line?"

Ryoko grabbed my notebook and pointed, reading aloud as she followed what she said with her finger.

"_If you hadn't left,"_ she said.

"So what could it mean?" I asked.

"Maybe that you shouldn't have left Tokyo," Ryoko said.

"Makes sense," I agreed writing it down in my notebook.

"I'm tired," Utau complained. That girl has been a huge trouble ever since she got here, which was like, two hours ago. "Can we play Truth or Dare?"

"Okay, fine," I replied, putting the lip on my pen and closed the notebook.

"I'm not playing," Ryoko called.

"Yes you are," Utau argued.

"No, I'm not!" Ryoko frowned.

"Ah," I sighed. "I guess I'll quit singing, and leave you all alone with Kazu,"

"Okay, I'll play!" Ryoko said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Great! I'll go first," Utau smiled. "Ryoko, truth or dare?"

This was the moment I learned never to trust Ryoko in a game of truth or dare. She always lies, and her dares are harsh –- well, not to Utau, but _god_!

"Truth," Ryoko grinned.

"Do you like Kazu?" Utau asked.

"No, I don't," Ryoko said with a completely straight face. I was _shocked_ at how _amazing_ she was at lying. "Utau, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Utau replied.

"Call Rento, and tell him Kukai's not a virgin," Ryoko laughed. We all knew he was.

"Okay," Utau said whipping out her phone and dialed Rento's number.

"Hello, Rento here!" Rento greeted.

"Hey Rento," Utau said in a tsundere little girl voice. "I just wanted to let you know,"

"WHAT?" Rento asked excitedly.

"Kukai lost his virginity last night," Utau said.

"KUKAI! YOU AIN'T A VIRGIN?" Rento screamed.

"Oops, I lied," Utau muttered as she hung up. "Well, it'll be a long night for them, Rima truth or dare?"

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you..." Utau said. "to dare Ryoko to kiss Kazu!"

"Okay, Ryoko, I dare you to go kiss Kazu." I said. Ryoko bit her lip, and stood up.

"But he's sleeping..." Ryoko hissed.

"Oh, so you'd kiss him if he was awake?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled, which caused Utau to push her down a cover her mouth with both hands, and they both crash into the coffee table causing Utau's water bottle to knock over and spill all over Kazu. Kazu woke up and sat bolt right up.

"Mommy! Where's my teddy?" Kazu yelled. Then he looked down. "Holy... did I piss myself?"

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

* * *

I sat on the couch flipping through my CD albums and my eyes wandered around. They finally settled sadly on one CD that was laying out of it's case on the floor. I crawled over to it. I picked it up. It was the Lost Love album by Innocence –- a new boy band in Japan. My thoughts wavered and my mind settled on one thing.

Rima.

"Don't worry Rima." I whispered determined. "We _will_ meet again."

There was a knock on my door. I opened it. It was my mom.

"Nagihiko, this will be your new personal maid. Her name is Miryoko." she said. I nodded then sat back down.

"So you're Rima's lover?" Miryoko asked when my mother left.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied packing up my CD's.

"Well, hi, I'm Miryoko," she said.

"I know," I replied. Then she said something very surprising.

"She's recording her debut song soon." she stated.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm Ryoko Saruwatari's counterpart." she said, which caused me to look over at her for the first time, and the only thing I saw, was...

An exact replica of Ryoko Saruwatari.

Rima's manager.


	11. 달콤한 사랑

**Lillith – Well, who's surprised that Miryoko would find her way to Nagihiko's house?**

**Rima – Me...**

**Lillith – Good, very good... he-he. This chapter starts with Nagi and Miryoko! Oh, and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... things come up... **

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

* * *

Miryoko was strange, she knew everything, and she told me everything I needed to know. Including the fact that she was here to find out who sent Rima to America, and she swore on her life, Ryoko had no intention of that. Miryoko told me that as Ryoko's counterpart, she is able to send what she calls 'spiritual telekinetic letters' to either Kyoko, her twin, or Ryoko, her mistress.

"Show me how you do that Miryoko," I said.

"Okay, would you like to send a letter to Psychodrama, I mean, Kyoko-sama, or Ryoko?" Miryoko asked.

"Ryoko," I replied, "directed to Rima."

"Certainly, and the contents?" Miryoko asked.

"Simple, the four words of assurance," I said.

"Hm? You mean... 'we will meet again?'" Miryoko asked. I nodded.

She clasped her hands together, and a translucent pink envelope formed in front of her. She muttered a couple of incomprehensible words, the whispered the only two words I understood.

'Cancer' and 'Sagittarius'

After she finished, I questioned her; "You use the Zodiac to send messages?"

"Yes, I'm a Zodiac Messenger, Kyoko is a Shaman Archer. She uses Shaman seals, and arrows."

"That's interesting," I said. She gave me a look.

"I think, you'll be very surprised the next time you see your lover," Miryoko said, then she left.

* * *

_-2 years later-_

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

* * *

Well, it seems that there's a concert going on at the park nearby, Yaya decided that she would love to go, so I had to waste my money buying a ticket for her. But no, I have to wasted more money since she can't go by herself. I mean really, she says the singer is very famous, but really, I don't think I've ever heard of a singer named '달콤한 사랑 (Dalkomhan Sarang)' and why would a singer with a Korean name come to Japan?

"Are you ready?" a voice asked from the stage. The crowd cheered. Miryoko suddenly appeared before me.

"You'll be shocked," she whispered, then disappeared in a puff of dust.

A petite girl with brown eyes and long straight black hair appeared on the stage. She was wearing heels, and a short white dress, music started playing... the girl introduced herself.

"I'm 달콤한 사랑! It's nice to meet you!" she yelled. Her voice was way too familiar. She started singing.

_Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara  
Watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara  
Arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo  
Anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo  
Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo  
Chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru  
Kyori de ite ne_

_Smile smile  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile smile  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile smile  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever_

_N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba  
Hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai  
Tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you  
Onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo  
Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru  
Chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte  
AI wo kizamu_

_Smile smile  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile smile  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile smile  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever  
_

_Smile smile  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile smile  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile smile  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever_

After the song ended, realization dawned on me. 달콤한 사랑 (Dalkomhan Sarang) was Rima. I would never not recognized that voice. Rima, came back to Japan. I quickly turned to Yaya, who had two backstage tickets in her hands.

"Miryoko gave them to me," she smiled.

We ran backstage to see two silver haired people sitting there. I recognized one of them. The girl was Ryoko, but I didn't know who the guy was. I ran up to Ryoko.

"Ryoko!" I said. She looked at me.

"Oh, hello there Nagihiko," she smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"My girlfriend," I replied.

"Rima-chan?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ryoko, who's that?" a voice asked.

"It's somebody special," Ryoko replied.

Rima walked out from behind the curtains, her hair still perfectly straight, I wonder how they got it like that, I mean, normal straighteners are killed by Rima's hair. She looked at Ryoko without even giving me a single look.

"A fan?" she asked. Ryoko smiled.

"Look for yourself," she said. Rima looked over at me.

"Rima..." I whispered. Rima stared at me for a bit.

"Oh, hi, I'm 달콤한 사랑," she said. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Lillith - DUN DUNNNN~!**


	12. Finale

**Lillith - I'm sorry I haven't been updating...**

**Rima - Tell them something else for once...**

**Lillith - Ah, right, this is the final chapter of this story, and I will be retiring from . However, I'll still be on AsianFanFics if you'd like to visit me, haha... just search KeyToImagination... if you're a KPOP fan, hopefully you'll visit me and enjoy my stories ^^**

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

_-Saruwatari, Ryoko-_

* * *

"Rima... do you really not remember me?" Nagi asked.

"Really, who are you!" Rima asked.

"Honestly, Rima," I said. Rima looked confused.

"Ryoko, really, who is he?" Rima asked.

"Are you serious!" I asked shocked. Then I muttered quietly to myself, "Looks like that accident was much more than we thought,"

I could see my boyfriend, Kazu, smirking in the background. Oh, what a wonderful boyfriend you are laughing at the poor girl when you know she has a slight amnesiac problem. Aish, that guy! Nagi looked as if he was going to cry. Rima knelt down beside him. He looked at her with glassy eyes filled with hurt. Nagi left, and Yaya stared after him. Then she looked over at Rima.

"Are you really Rima-chii who used to go to Ailurophile Academy?" Yaya asked.

"She is," I replied knowing Rima would have said no since she didn't remember. "Yaya-chan, please leave for now, Rima and I need to discuss some things.

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

_-Fujisaki, Nagihiko-_

I walked down the street looking up at the sky wondering why Rima had forgotten about me. It was impossible for her to fall in love with someone else right? She promised she wouldn't forget all of us! Through her e-mails she had many times sworn she loved me, even though she went worldwide... anyways that makes me wonder why her stage name is Korean.

"That was Rima, right?" I muttered. "Of course it was!"

"NAGI!" I heard. I turned around to see Rima running up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ryoko told me about our past..." she panted. I smiled slightly at the thought of her still being inept. "I'm... amnesiac."

"Wha-?" I asked.

"Sh," she replied. "Ryoko told me about a year ago, I had fallen down the stairs during a run through of my performance. The doctor had told them that there was a chance I'd turn out to be slightly amnesiac."

"So... that's why you don't remember me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nagi, I know I don't remember you now," she said. "But, I have a feeling I might remember if I stay with you for a while,"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Can we give our relationship another shot?" she asked. I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. Even when she didn't remember anything, she still wanted to have a chance of being with me.

"Of course, Rima," I replied. We hugged, and I could have sworn there were people talking from somewhere far up...

* * *

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

-_Kitakyushu, Kazu-_

* * *

I was sitting in a tree near where Rima and Nagi were with my girlfriend. We saw the two hugging and I gave Ryoko a smug grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you my plan would work," I said. "We just had to tell her the truth!"

* * *

**Lillith - I'm going to miss you guys... bye~!**


End file.
